


Found (Family)

by A_Stressed_Cupcake



Series: Sanders Sides Royalty AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Logan says adoptive parents rights, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Poor Logic | Logan Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Therapy, it's ok Logan you can say they're your kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/A_Stressed_Cupcake
Summary: One year after the whole assassin disaster, Roman and Logan have a much needed chat.Warning: this work heavily references the main story (aka the first in this series). This is a side story/sequel to that
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Sanders Sides Royalty AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Found (Family)

_ May 27th _

_ Dear Roman, _

_ Here’s to hoping this gets to you before I do. _

_ Yes, you read that right. We can come to Estirith, finally. Damien is doing much better than the last time you saw him and there is no risk for him to travel now. Unfortunately, he still needs that dumb-looking cane to support himself. _

_ That being said, I made plans, you might say, to find some time alone with you. Make no mistake. You have a part in this and I expect you to do it. _

_ I’ll see you soon, birthday boy. Say hi to Remus and Matilda for me. _

_ Virgil _

Roman couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face. 

Time to give the good news.

“ _ Logaaaaaan _ ~” he belted, practically bursting through the study door and running into an… unusual situation. His tutor appeared to be scrambling to put something away. A piece of paper, Roman noted with almost sadistic delight.

“Logan!” he grinned, “What’s that you’re writing?”

“Nothing of importance, I assure you.” he answered, clearing his throat awkwardly, “What do you need?”

Roman wasn’t going to let that go, though: “I need to know who you’re writing to. Does my favorite tutor have a special someone? Did you perhaps experience the joys of love for the first time?” he prodded, trying to get past Logan and failing.

“It’s not like that.” Logan protested, “It’s a private document, Roman. Leave it or there will be consequences.”

He was not the type to back down and they both knew it. But Logan clearly held some hope that his claim would work, so Roman stopped. For the time being. But the gears were turning in that mischievous part in his brain, screaming at him to get his hands on that note no matter what.

“Fine.” he conceded, “I got a letter from Virgil!” 

He handed it to Logan. It wasn’t too private anyway. As soon as his eyes fell on Virgil’s letter, as soon as he was distracted, he plucked the letter off the desk with a victory cry and bolted for the door. His laugh drowned out Logan’s shouts and he managed to put enough distance between them to read the letter.

His smile fell almost immediately.

_ My dear Emile, _

_ I am once again in the unfortunate position to request an evaluation. I need your help. _

_ I cannot be sure, but I have reason to believe that the twins’ mental health, particularly Roman’s, may need more attentive monitoring in this time of the year. This time is dangerously close to the assassin incident that occurred last year.  _

_ I seem to remember you mentioned that traumatic events can affect someone more heavily on the anniversary of such traumatic events. Roman was completely catatonic. I am very concer _

  
  


That was where Logan had been interrupted.

Logan, who had just then reached his side.

“Roman.” he panted, “Roman, give that back. That’s mine.”

“You’re calling Emile on me?” he murmured. His voice came out higher than he intended, but he felt… strange. Betrayed, somehow. No, that wasn’t the right word. Lied to? More accurate. Some part of him knew that his tutor meant well. Another part cried that he shouldn’t have gone behind his back anyway.

“Roman, I…” he sighed, “Come on. I… I’ll explain, I promise.”

He led him back to the study.

Roman barely gave him time to sit down: “I’m fine!” he protested, “You don’t need to bring Emile into this.”

“Roman, I brought Emile into this a year ago.” Logan let out a heavy sigh, placing the slightly crumpled letter back on the desk.

“What?”

"Last year. When you became… unresponsive." he clarified, fixing his glasses, "I sent a letter to Emile detailing the situation and requesting his presence. Or at least advice. Roman, I… it's rather serious. He thought it should be closely monitored."

"Well, he doesn't need to  _ monitor _ me." he complained, "I'm fine. That was just a little shock. Right? Wait." he paused, "Is that why he showed up two days later?"

"A record time." Logan nodded, "He was very concerned about your condition."

"I see no reason why." Roman scoffed, "Why did you call him? I snapped out of it in what, a day? Less? I don't-"

" _ Roman." _

That got him to shut up. That was the kind of tone reserved for serious, no nonsense moments. And he'd clearly been grating Logan's nerves.

But, when he looked at his tutor, the man deflated. 

"Roman, I don't know if you realize how frightening it was to see you like that." he started, quietly, "Silent and unresponsive. And Remus was missing. I…" he removed his glasses in favor of rubbing his forehead, "I have taken care of you for almost eighteen years now. I was… I feared you would never speak to me again. And with no certainty of Remus's whereabouts, or his safety, I… I merely wanted to assure myself that I had not lost both of my ch- wards…" he corrected himself, "...in one day. It would have been… I don't know."

The room fell silent.

A thought burrowed its way into Roman's mind.

"Logan?" 

His tutor looked up, questioningly.

"What if… I'm not the one who needs monitoring here? What if it's you?" he put forward.

Logan paused. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen you these past few days." Roman frowned, "You check that the windows are locked. You're even more strict with curfew than usual. I saw you test the lock on Remus's room. Logan, you're more scared than we are."

The man made a noise, like he was going to say something. He didn't. His face was the equivalent of a broken clock's face. Frozen.

Roman scooted closer to his tutor: "Listen, Lulu. We're alright. We'll be alright. We dealt with the assassins. We're safe." he gulped, "We're all safe. I'm talking, just like usual. Remus is down the hall. Virgil and Damien can walk on their own now. We're safe."

The fact that Logan didn't call him out on the nickname was honestly more worrying than anything else he'd done.

"We're safe." he repeated, once again, and squeezed Logan's shoulder. It seemed to help. Ground him, somewhat. Like all he'd needed was to realize that it was real,  _ he  _ was real, and healthy, and safe. Logan sighed deeply.

"All right. Well, if you're not opposed to it, I would still call Emile. I promise to obtain an evaluation for myself if you and Remus do as well."

"Hmm…" Roman tapped his jaw, "It sounds like a fair deal. Of course, I can't answer for my brother, but… wait. Yes, I can. Remus is fine. He likes Emile anyway. I haven't seen him in too long!" he laughed, "Poor Emile!! Perhaps you should not be so grave in your letter, I wouldn't want him to worry too much. We both know he'll hurry here no matter what."

"You're… not wrong." Logan reluctantly admitted, "As for Virgil, please inform the ceremony master that we have more guests."

"Perfect."

"And Roman?"

"Mh?"

"Do make time in your schedule for the boy."

A huge grin spread over Roman's face: "Do you doubt it?"

"Not for a second. Go."

And go he did, skipping out of the room with a lighter heart. 

When Emile arrived the next day, he decided they should all sit down together. Roman was practically bouncing on the couch as he waited for the good doctor to get his notes. He couldn’t give an exact reason why, but if he had to guess he would say it was because Logan was probably going to feel a whole lot better after that.

“So…” Emile started, “How are you guys feeling today?”

He had an encouraging smile and Remus immediately took the opportunity to answer: “I made Matilda a hat but she refuses to wear it.” he shrugged, pointing at the spider, which was currently crawling  _ all  _ over his face. Roman wasn’t really sure what kind of an answer that was supposed to be, but Emile seemed to understand. “Roman?” he asked, turning to him.

Roman shrugged: “I feel good. I’m excited. Virgil’s coming over for my birthday.”

_ “Our _ birthday.” Remus corrected, distractedly petting his spider.

“ _ Our _ birthday. Yes. So, I feel pretty good.”

“Logan?”

Logan hesitated to answer. “Nervous.” he admitted. 

Emile smiled under his glasses: “Any idea why?”

“Most likely the assassin situation from last year.” Logan deadpanned, “You know this. Why… uh, why do you ask?”

He looked genuinely confused. It was practically his first evaluation, so that wasn’t too surprising. Emile smiled again: “Just routine questions.”

Overall, it went better than expected. Initially. And then Emile asked him a question.

"Why are you afraid?"

And something seemed to flip the switch.

Logan paused. And kept quiet. And still kept quiet.

“Uuuh… you still with us, Lulu?” Remus quirked his brow, but Emile held up a hand to silence him.

“Yes. I heard you. Emile, do you think I might have a word alone with you?”

“Of course.”

The fact that he hadn’t corrected Remus on the nickname had to be the strangest part of that response. Except for maybe the fact that he’d asked the twins to leave. 

Logan honestly should have known they’d be listening.

_ “I’m not sure why I feel this way.” _

_ “It’s alright. We’ll figure it out. You can start by telling me how you felt last year.” _

_ “When?”  _

_ “Start from the beginning. The first moment you felt uncomfortable, or frightened.” _

“This is  _ so  _ much better than your novels.” Remus whispered. Roman shushed him rather aggressively.

_ “Damien asked me to provide supervision for his ward should he be wandering alone, and explained why. That same night, I found Prince Virgil outside with the twins. I think that may have been the moment I began to fear for them." _

_ "Mh." _

_ "Then, of course, there was… well, every attack on Virgil or Damien made me more nervous. Particularly when I once again caught the twins out alone, with  _ assassins _ nearby. I thought I was angry. I wasn't." _

_ "I understand that. And it all came to a head on that last night, the night of the twins' birthday, if I recall…" _

_ "Yes." _

Roman gulped. As much as he joked about Logan being the paranoid one, he knew none of them liked to talk about that night. Not even Remus.

He'd thought they would be over that conversation by that point, but maybe Logan was right, in some strange way. Maybe the anniversary of the events that had transpired on their last birthday  _ was _ bringing back something unpleasant. He sincerely hoped it wouldn't be back for every one of his future birthdays, but he'd found… something, that was somewhat comforting. Namely, the knowledge that that had been the same day he'd talked down the murderous siblings and they'd parted ways forever. Hopefully.

He leaned in to listen again.

_ "I had… I had never seen Roman in a similar condition. I knew he'd put up a metaphorical barrier, like that book you'd lent me said. But I didn't know how to break it." _

_ "It took you a few hours to figure it out, yeah?" _

_ "Yes. An auditory response. Quite fascinating, when I think about it now, but then…" _

_ "There it is." _

Roman almost flinched when Emile interrupted. Fortunately, he managed not to bang his head against the door.

Less fortunately, Remus didn't.

"Ow." he complained.

The voices inside the room went quiet all of a sudden. 

" _ Run _ ." whispered Roman, and they bolted around the corner just moments before the door to the study opened.

Logan looked less nervous when they next saw him. Moreover, he looked utterly delighted to see them (for as much delight as Logan commonly expressed, anyway).

He ruffled Remus's already tousled hair on his way to the parlor, and gave Roman a timid smile which he returned only with a slack-jawed stare.

Emile stood in the doorway with that same smile he always had when he'd struck gold with one of his patients. They asked him what Logan had said. He invoked  _ professional silence  _ or whatever.

It wasn't until the next day that Roman caught Logan referring to them as his children.

His heart felt lighter all of a sudden.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write Logan angst  
> But  
> This poor man had several heart attacks in the Royalty AU and I had to honour that.
> 
> Logan: You need therapy because it was a year ago and I think you're traumatized
> 
> Roman: What if… YOU need the therapy?
> 
> Logan: *surprised Pikachu face*
> 
> Happy birthday to Roman!!  
> And to me  
> It's my birthday :)
> 
> -Cass


End file.
